


Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ?

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Le Minivers [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, guardians as a family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Triptyque sur les Gardiens de la Galaxie et leur vision des relations familiales.[Isa'ralia Faradien]
Series: Le Minivers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029168
Kudos: 1





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1**

_ Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? _ se demandait Peter. Était-ce le père qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qui réapparaissait soudain dans sa vie, porteur d'importantes vérités et d'énormes projets ? Ou bien était-ce son « équipage », l'équipe très hétérogène des Gardiens de la Galaxie, qui combattait à ses côtés ? Les Ravageurs, ainsi que la personne de Yondu, semblaient à des années-lumières de la définition d'une famille, mais certaines apparences pouvaient être trompeuses...

Quel gâchis de se rendre compte de certaines choses uniquement lorsqu'il était déjà trop tard pour les apprécier à leur juste valeur...


	2. Gamora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2**

_ Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? _ s'interrogea Gamora. Cette réflexion faisait écho aux propres problèmes de Nebula, qu'elle avait transmis à sa sœur adoptive en lui lançant sa colère – ainsi qu'un déluge de coups de feu – à la tête.

Thanos n'était pas une famille, ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre des jeunes femmes. Le Titan Fou était cruel, sadique. Souvent, trop souvent, il avait fait combattre Gamora et Nebula face à face, et celle qui perdait était atrocement « punie ».

Gamora était vraiment peinée d'avoir toujours gagné, et fait souffrir une petite fille perdue qui ne réclamait qu'une sœur. Elle était prête à accueillir Nebula dans la famille qu'elle s'était construite : les Gardiens de la Galaxie.


	3. Famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3**

Drôle de famille que celle des Gardiens de la Galaxie : Star-Lord en père peu responsable, Gamora en mère gérant toute la maisonnée (le vaisseau, en l'occurrence) en compensant toute l'autorité que Peter n'avait pas, Drax et Rocket en adolescents rebelles adeptes de blagues en-dessous de la ceinture (surtout pour le premier), et Groot en bébé adorable mais casse-cou.

Toutes ces personnes avaient connu un passé plus ou moins tragique, frappé de drames familiaux. Ils auraient pu perdre la foi dans le concept-même de famille. Pourtant, après des années d'errance solitaire, ils s'étaient naturellement regroupés, pour former un nouveau cocon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? _ Certainement pas seulement un groupe de personnes liées par le sang.


End file.
